The Great Adventure
by Missy Jade
Summary: [Rexiana] Rex's new 'mission' will take him and Adriana across America and involve bunny costumes, fake moustaches, magic tricks and, yes, the eternal magic of the roadside karaoke bar [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Rex is doing a job for Bo and, instead of standing up Adriana on their first official date, he decides to take her with him. Their adventure will include many things, none of which are serious and all of which lead to more falling for both of them. This, my friends, is the story of Rex and Adriana's Great Adventure!_

_Pairing: Rex/Adriana_

_AN: I don't write much for OLTL but the urge to write this became more than I could take and, so, here is my first R/A fic of all time. I hope I do the fanbase proud, late bloomer than I am and I appreciate any feedback, especially positive because, really, I've never tried something like this and I do so hope you guys enjoy._

_**

* * *

The Great Adventure ****(Also known as 'In Which Rex Wears a Fake Moustache and Talks in a Bad Accent')** _

_Day the First –_

_Have been ordered to track down someone needed for information in a cold case that deals with an old money laundering scheme. The guy got away clean but Bo's convinced that a recent discovery in the case could lead to a full punishment for this SOB who stole millions from little old ladies up and down the Miami coast._

_Wait, Miami's a city, isn't it…? Never mind._

_The point is, this SOB stole millions from poor little old ladies, not to mention their many cats and those evil little yapping dogs that always attack me whenever they see me. So, even though I really don't like those little dogs, I have decided to help the little old ladies in the hope that, should we meet, they will not let their dogs out their laps to come after me._

_I had a bad experience… if you want to learn more, just ask Natalie because I have no comment about one spring day in my sixth year of innocent-as-the-freshly-fallen snow childhood. And, no matter what Natalie may say, it's a complete lie when she says that I screamed like a girl._

_Sexy Rexy does not scream like a girl._

_Bo has told me to start documenting my cases and advised that I start some kind of diary. Sexy Rexy does not have a diary, he is far too sexy for that, I tell you. However, he does not object to keeping a journal or some kind of captain's log. This, therefore, is the captain's log of Rex Balsom._

_Rex does not know why he continues to refer to himself in the third person._

_Realized, while packing for this exciting trip, that I had a date with one Adriana Cramer. Sure, may not seem like a big deal but, when you consider that this is, in fact, our first date, it becomes more important, does it not? This is, truly, our first official date. As in, we while not bump into each other and decide to have dinner._

_No, this is really our first date and, if handled correctly, could lead to all kinds of fun things. Possibly even playing with ice cream or whipped cream or maraschino cherries. Possibly even eating these fine ingredients off of Adriana's smooth, cool yet refreshingly warm, sweet-smelling skin that… ahem, yeah, so there's this trip, right?_

* * *

Smoothing sweaty palms on the denim of his jeans, he regarded the small female walking towards his car with rather giddy eyes, feeling stupidly nervous and refreshingly excited about the idea of her sitting in a car with him. Despite how many months had passed, memories of that night in the snow were still fresh and he cleared his throat a few times before forcing himself to move.

Bracing himself, he stepped out, closing the door behind him and quickly darting forward to grab the handle of her luggage, noting the brush of his fingertips against hers. Ignoring the slight jump of his stomach, he took it out of her hold, unlocking the trunk and tossing it into, regretting it when he heard something that sounded expensive shatter into a million little shards of something no longer expensive.

A glance at Adriana showed that she had closed her eyes and was murmuring under her breath, lips just barely moving from their previous state of pursed fury. He realized, with a slight grimace, how much she looked like Dorian when she did that, something that both disturbed and amused him insanely.

An odd combination of emotions that he actually enjoyed.

Offering her a slight grin, he circled around the car and opened the passenger door for her, nodding. Still glaring the smallest bit, she dropped in, slamming the door behind her and glaring up at him through the window, little bursts of dark fire shooting from her eyes. Turning away quickly, almost able to feel the fire scorch his hair, he quickly moved around the car, sliding into his own seat and cautiously looking over at her.

Cringing, he shoved the key into the ignition, starting up the car and smoothly pulling away from the curb, quickly heading away from where Dorian was currently ruling the roost. Blair and Starr were there today, Kelly too and Adriana, when he had suggested coming in to help her leave, had forbidden him to come anywhere close to Dorian's.

Protecting him from Dorian counted as caring, right?

Deciding to take it as good news and hoping that he just might find a way to get her to loosen up the next few days, he made an almost perfect beeline out of Llanview, checking that the map was shoved between the seats. Just before jumping those last few feet, he glanced in the rearview mirror, checking that his luggage was in the backseat before continuing the movement, sweeping up and onto the freeway.

Maybe this could all be an adventure?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Great Adventure**_

_Captain's Log (Day the Second)_

_Things are not going well, at least not considering what I was originally hoping for. First failing in this trip came when I realized that Adriana was glaring at the radio. It seems that she's not a fan of Bob Dylan and Jimi Hendrix, although I cannot imagine how she can be immune to such greatness._

_Have come to the unhappy decision that I do not have any real idea of Adriana's musical tastes, which is upsetting for some reasons that cannot be explained really, at least not while we're driving like we were. Yes, I did just write the word 'were', in case you're curious. Instead of managing to reach a hotel, I accidentally forgot… something…_

_Car is currently on side of road, looking dead and worthless, which it is._

_Attempts to kick it into shape yielded nothing but a sore foot._

_Intend to make Bo suffer for giving me a pathetic excuse for a car that can't go without gas. What are they doing, making a car that can't go without gas! What, are these people crazy! Maybe I should create a car that goes on helium, or water… or marshmallows. I think that would be cool, no, a car that goes on marshmallows?_

_Adriana insists that it is my fault for not putting the gas in the car and I personally think she's crazy. I put gas in the car before we left Llanview, I know I did… I remember because the guy who sold me the gas got sick of me slowly handing over one dollar at a time and finally snatched my wallet, dragging out the money and throwing it back at me._

_He got me right in the eye._

* * *

With her bag hooked across her chest, resting against her denim-clad hip, Adriana Cramer trudged unhappily down the road, eyes on her shoes and thoroughly wishing she'd worn something, anything, other than her new Manolos. A day of shopping between her, Kelly and Blair had wielded many wonderful buys for her but these had been her favorite.

Emphasis on 'had'.

Now, after several hours of walking, they resembled a pair of cheap knockoffs that had been badly made in the first place, thrown into a box of dust and dirt and then tossed into a large tumbler that included more dirt, weeds, rocks and other things that all worked together to shred the poor shoes down very quickly.

More annoying than anything else, Rex looked like he was enjoying himself.

Grimacing, almost limping, she set her eyes on the gas station in the distance, a beautiful sight of neon light and cheap food, and, catching sight of a deal for a large drink for only seventy-five cents, she couldn't fight the soft squeal that escaped her, a giddy noise of relief as she performed a quick little dance step, not caring how much it hurt her already aching feet.

She quickly stopped when she caught Rex staring at her. Clearing her throat, thankful that he probably couldn't detect the blush in her cheeks in the dim light, she looked away from a cocked eyebrow and a broad grin, resettling her face into a childish sneer, trying to imitate her mother.

Rex, if anything, just grinned more broadly, letting out a dry chuckle and she violently hated how much she loved being the one to make him grin like that, and the one around at the moment to hear the chuckle. She had come to the decision, just a few days before, that one of the best things about him was that big grin he'd pull out like a magic trick.

So much life there, something that made her giddy and excited to see, just from the simple things that other people would take advantage of without a second thought. She didn't see it often and it was oddly wonderful to see in someone, something she saw all too rarely.

And, okay, it was a little bit hot, too.

Stepping past him into the store, she paused, blinking at the dusty insides and the harsh fluorescent lighting that made her eyes hurt slightly. Clearing her throat, her eyes settled on the pretty young woman and she raised her hackles despite her best tries, all too aware of the instant focus of the other female on Rex.

Jealous, her… nope, she wasn't jealous… not at all…

She took a small step to the right, letting him pass her as he made a beeline towards the slushie machine in the back of the store, and let her eyes stay on the creepy chick who was eying Rex like a piece of meat. Feeling furious, and not liking the reason behind this fury, she moved closer to the counter, lifting her eyebrows.

"Is he taken?"

Honestly, could this chick be any sluttier! Biting her tongue for a minute, she considered, watching Rex over the aisles, glancing around spy-like before nodding to himself and grabbing a cup, starting up the machine and filling the first cup with something pink while the machine groaned and growled in annoyance at him.

Spinning back to the woman, enjoying the soft whap of her hair catching the other woman hard in the face, she offered her a playful but sad look. "My sister dumped him because of the crabs," she whispered deviously, nodding her chin towards Rex, who was now filling a cup with layers of blue and green, looking very happy as he did so. "But I'm sure he's better now," she added, almost as an afterthought.

A few minutes later, as Rex frowned in confusion at the way the woman kept refusing to take the money, all that Adriana could do was spin away, muffling laughter into her palm hard and almost tearing up in an evil kind of glee, triumphant that she would this slut would never pull anything else stupid.

Not that she was jealous or anything though…

* * *

_Next time - Rex tries to get a hotel room, Adriana tries to avoid a conversation with her mother and the Captian's Log gets another entry..._


End file.
